jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Clash
(British band) (Album of the same band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = A |range = B |persistence = A |precision = A |potential = C |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Squalo, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Clash appears as a mechanical shark-like being with two eyes on the sides of its head and a single large eye in the middle. Its size varies depending on the size of the body of liquid it occupies. Its design is based on an , an extinct fish species. In the colored manga, Clash is colored gray, while in the anime adaptation it is copper. In all media it is depicted with its lateral eyes being red and its medial eye being yellow. Abilities Clash is a long-distance Stand that can be precisely manipulated by Squalo from afar. Although fragile, Clash has the ability to appear inside any mass of liquid and rip off body parts of its target, making it a Stand appropriate for deadly ambushes. Liquid Warp Clash is a fish Stand, thus it must stay inside liquids to persist and is only able to make brief leaps out of liquid to attack. However, it can instantly teleport into any body of liquid of a minimal size near the one it is occupying at the moment.Chapter 525, Clash and Talking Head (1) Liquids it has occupied include hot soup, wine, fresh or sea water, and even Narancia’s tears.Chapter 526, Clash and Talking Head (2) Clash can also sink inside and emerge out bodies of liquid as if they have depth despite being extremely shallow, as well as take anything or anyone along with it when transferring between liquids. Thus it could drag Giorno away through a puddle of water from a leaking pipe.Chapter 528, Clash and Talking Head (4) However it cannot teleport into sealed bodies of liquidVolume 56, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 525, Clash and Talking Head (1) or teleport more than 2 or 3 meters away from its current position according to Narancia.Chapter 529, Clash and Talking Head (5) Moreover the warping process can become slower if Clash is hurt. It also takes a practical size depending on the liquid that it occupies: when in a wine glass, it is about the size of a small fish, but appears to be larger than a canoe when swimming in one of Venice's canals. It seems to be dependant on how much surface the water is covering, as Clash can appear as big as a cat when inside a shallow puddle. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= Clash2.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' ClashNaranciaTears.jpg|Clash taunts Narancia by appearing in his tears Clash Status.png|Status |-| Anime= ClashSpoon.jpg|Narancia notices Clash in his spoon. ClashAttack.jpg|Clash takes Narancia's tongue. ClashTongue.jpg|Clash chews on Narancia's tongue. ClashBottle.jpg|Clash inside a bottle. ClashGlass.jpg|Clash in a glass cup. ClashGiorno.jpg|Clash biting on Giorno's neck. ClashThroat.jpg|Clash attempts to tear Narancia's throat out. Clash Stats.png|Clash's Stats Clash anime.png Clash ref.png |-| Game= GGps2Model Clash.png|Unused Model (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure) References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands